Tainted Love
by RinLune
Summary: Ichigo is missing his ex-blue haired lover, and Shiro decides to take things into his own hands and try to convince Ichigo to be his lover instead.  Lemon/Smut/boy love/Yaoi/Slash/and so on...


I breathed out a breath of victory as the now dead hollow slowly disintegrated before drifting off into the wind. I smiled a bit at the soul that stood in front of me which was crying relentlessly. I crouched down a bit to the kid's level. While sniffling, he looked up at me and I spoke, "Hey don't cry. Where you're going you don't need to. So stop crying and pass on." As I butted his forehead with the bottom of my sword's hilt, a bright shimmering blue glowed brightly against it. Slowly the boy sank into the ground and closed his eyes. A single hell butterfly came out from the ground where the child had disappeared and headed up to the soul society where he had been sent. I sighed a bit staring up at the bright blue sky in longing. The bright blue colors reminded me of the war that had long passed and of the people I had fought to get this peace. But most of all, it reminded me of the pain in the ass that barely came around anymore with his signature face eating grin.

**No need to be all sulky about it king. Wild animals like him don't stay around for long.** A voice echoed in the back of my mind. Not really paying much attention to the voice, I let memories of the blue haired Espada fill my senses. At first the sex was just to vent out our pent up aggression. Then he came around more and took things slower, saying he wanted to savor the taste and feeling. After a few weeks he stopped coming completely. It has now been two months since I've seen the blue haired cat. I let out one last sigh before heading back to the family clinic where Kon currently had possession of my body. He was actually being good for once instead of chasing skirts. He sat on my bed and bounced a ball off the floor and wall having it come back to him in boredom.

"It's about time you got back. It's so boring in your body when you won't let me do anything. Not even go outside. Be proud of me! There were two booby goddesses that just went by and I stayed here for you. That and I didn't want to be taped to the toilet again," he whispered, remembering my threatening words. I had told him if he went after one more girl in my body I'd tape him to the toilet for a very, _very _long time. Ignoring the obviously sulking mod soul, I forced my way back into my body. As soon as I was inside, the little round green pill popped out of my mouth like I was a candy dispenser of some sort.

"Thanks Kon," I muttered, tossing the pill into the plush lion before face planting onto the mattress. I took in the softness of the comforters and the smell of mixed in scents. It felt like home, felt safe.

"Hey, you can't just do that and…and…Ichigo?" Kon asked standing on my back with his little plush paws. I stared into my pillow, but didn't _really_ look at it. I wanted that pain in the ass back. Though we fought every time we saw each other, no matter the occasion, it was still nice.

"Man you really need to get out of this depressed funk you is in Ichigo," Kon spoke, but again it went unheard._ I wonder what he is doing. How he's doing. Maybe something happened to him. _

**Can't you accept it? He's moved on. Why you don't do that already no one knows. Guess you just prefer to sit around all day and whine like a bitch.** I glared into the pillow knowing there was no way in hell to turn off the inner voice of my opposite half. Growling lightly, I turned to my side and closed my eyes to maybe will his voice away.

**I am not a TV you know. You can't switch me off so quit tryin'. **

_Then shut the hell up already. If I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it, _Isnapped. You'd think with that year or so of nothing but training he'd soften up a bit. But no, guess you can't really change a hollow. But we do get along better than before…somewhat. I wish that Tensa Zangetsu came around more often to settle down the white haired albino. Oh, how it was a blissful dream when he came out and took his time up. It meant I could think without him listening.

**You are really naive Ichigo.** The rumbling voice of the hollow echoed slightly letting his irritation show. Rolling my eyes slightly, I sat up. Kon, who had found something entertaining at the moment, left me alone while I had my daily biff with the hollow inside of me. Sadly, he is also half of me. Why didn't I get rid of him when I had the chance again? Oh, right, the same reason why I kept Kon after his speech. People, souls, hollows alike should choose themselves if they wanted to die or not, and not have that choice made by someone else. Now fully regretting not getting rid of this thing, I groaned.

_Shut up Shiro. I'm tired of getting into this fight with you, _I snapped lightly at him using his nickname while pulling myself off of the bed. I started to pace the room to relax some of the nerves that began to work up over his voice. It always happened for some reason, and walking seemed to help them settle a bit.

**Then pull your head out of yer' ass you shit head. Grimmjow isn't coming back, so move the fuck on and get someone else who can satisfy your 'sexual desires'.** I felt a tingle start up in the back of my neck, and heat flared across my cheeks. Damn that albino. Cursing slightly, I kicked the side of a dresser making it shake and almost tip over. Shiro's loud crackling laughter made me pace faster. Kon just looked up at me worriedly.

"Ichigo, do you want me to call a therapist?" The little plush doll asked giving me a wide worried look with his beady eyes.

"No, what I need is a damn exorcism!" I spat out, pausing in words when a loud blaring noise filled the room. I turned my attention to the soul reaper badge screaming at me. I looked over at Kon, who shot himself inside a drawer of my desk and forced it shut as best as he could.

"Kon get out here!" I went to the drawer and yanked on it. _Hell, how did he get this thing so__tightly closed?_ I thought quickly before yanking on it with all my might, sending the drawer across the room with a screaming plush doll. It flew across the air and then was crushed by the piece of metal.

"No, please! I don't want to go! Let me stay, let me- Mph, mmh!" I popped the green pill out, growling a bit. Damn, all of this hollow killing was getting annoying as heck. No one could even feel my spiritual pressure anymore. You'd think the hollows would slow down. I shot the pill down and was extracted from my body. Kon sighed and plopped down on to the ground, sulking.

"Why don't you just stay like that? This is the fifth time today!" I understood his pain, but I didn't answer. I left the room now aware of Shiro's chuckling. His laughter had gone down a few notches sounding a bit soft for a moment, which made me go faster. It was always unnerving when his voice sounded soft. I mean, it's always so gravelly. When it was softer, it sounded strangely appealing.

_Shut it! I didn't just like him for that you know. You don't know anything._ Sure, he was part of me and saw everything that went on. But that didn't mean he knew how I felt about Grimmjow. Wait, he's my zanpaktou. He reflects my emotions; so, he should fucking know! If he knows, he should leave me the hell alone about it and quit bringing it up. Fucking jerk. He just likes making me miserable all the time, doesn't he?

**Don't flatter yourself king. Why would I want to make you miserable? I'm just your zanpaktou looking out for your well being.**

_Those were private thoughts, _I growled out, sensing out the hollow, which took a few moments. I went in the direction of Shiro's presence, now flowing strongly. I curse being outside of my human body. The spirit body gave him more room to get comfortable or to be louder in my head. Either way, it's still hell. Wait, did he just say he was looking out for my well being? He never did that.

**Then what exactly do you call a zanpaktou King?** He makes a point._ A pain in the ass, that's what._ Finding the hollow that was searching for its next meal, I grasped the hilt of my blade having it out in a quick pull making the wraps around it untangle and shrink slightly at the hilt.

**Really? Then guess we have more things in common then. You're a pain in the ass to King. **The hollow down bellow finally sensed my presence and turned. In that moment I sliced him down. I growled a bit looking down at my zanpaktou or by name Zangetsu …slash Tensa whenever I got into bankai.

_I don't do a damn thing to you! Even the most irritable person thinks that! _

**Yeah that's why he's gone. Face it king you're a pain. He left and is never comin' back. **I felt my teeth grind up against each other. I knew what Shiro said was probably true. But he pointing it out made it really hard to take in.

**Why you so sad about it? It may be a good thing for you to get a new toy. Ha ha ha! **That's it. I had it with this damn thing. I sat down on the ground, closing my eyes tightly. A strong pull tugged on me. Everything was now quiet. I slid open my eyes, now in my inner world, and straight ahead stood Shiro with a wide grin.

"So, why don't cha just find a new toy, king?" The albino asked coming forward as I picked myself up off of the building to stand at my full height.

"A toy that is easy for you to manipulate, who is also worthy of fucking your tight ass and won't leave." The husky voice jolted my senses a bit. I looked harder at him. What is he planning? I narrowed my eyes slightly at the albino as he stopped a couple feet in front of me with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Shiro being this close made me want to move, jump. Just do something that involved moving. It's like a sudden case of ADHD coming out of fucking nowhere and smacking me in the back of the head. It was like your gay friend coming to your house randomly and yelling, 'Honey I'm home!' while you're in the bedroom having sex with someone who gives you the 'what the fuck look'. Everything is just a confusing mess from there on out.

"People aren't toys Shiro," I growled out lightly ready to go on the defense from him being this close. His scent wasn't my own as you would think it would be. It smelt more like rain. A long blue tongue darted out from between his lips, sweeping across his bottom lip. Watching it drag along, I unconsciously licked my own bottom lip quickly.

"Grimmjow is a hollow." Shiro's voice deepened to a dark teasing tune. Damn him. Placing my palms on his chest, I thrust my arms outwards making him fly back a few feet. His chuckle echoed through the inner world. I watched his tongue intently as it flicked his bottom lip once more before sliding back in to the closed off heat. _Wait what the hell was I just thinking?_

"He wasn't a toy though Shiro! Even if he is a hollow." Shiro chuckled and walked back over, leaning away as he got so close his body heat started to radiate with mine. Feeling myself relaxing into his presence, I breathed out a breath that seemed to get stuck in my throat momentarily. Why? I don't really know. Maybe because he was part of me and was comforting in a way? Hell, I don't know, but I still felt like moving.

"So then what would you call him?" There it was again. That super soft tone of Shiro's that made an electrifying jolt run down my spine. His face inched closer to mine. I groaned lightly to a breath that came out of Shiro's mouth. It curled around my neck leaving a slight tingling sensation behind. _What?_ I dazedly thought not noticing Shiro's finger tips dipping in the pants of my shihakushou, giving them a light tug.

"W-what are you doing so close?" I griped out a bit. Shiro's eyes fell to a softer look, but the wide grin on his face was still there.

"I'm waiting for my question to be answered." I shook my head a bit trying to remember the question he asked, but his breath tickling my neck was distracting.

"He, I. What was the question again?" His light laugh made me jerk a bit. Feeling his fingers dip further into the pants, I groaned lightly. Why wasn't I stopping this?

"How about answering a different question, King?" Shiro's nose brushed against my neck a bit while his hands gripped where the wrappings ended under my pants. Rolling my hips, I felt his half hard member rub against my almost fully hard one. Fuck that felt…_good_. Should your hollows cock feel so good against your own?

"Nh! W-what?" The golden gaze slid up to my own eyes. They were dark and mysterious.

"Instead of wanting Grimmjow as a toy, why don't you have me as one?" Shiro asked. I felt my eyes widen to the suggestion and a ping in my chest came. Guilt and maybe something else was aroused by that suggestion. His tongue slid out of his mouth once more, tracing a wet trail up my neck to the bottom of my lip. I sucked in a deep breath not noticing my knees going weak and his grip tightening around me so I wouldn't fall.

"You're my hollow, that's gross. You're a part of me, and look like me. That'd be like -AH!" His hand grabbed my fully erect member and stroked it harshly. I moaned deeply, bucking into his hand. Shiro chuckled, lightly nipping down on the shell of my ear. Shivering a bit to the sensation, I whined and pushed my hips forward again. _Where was a conscious when you needed one?_

"Like you fucking yourself? You forget king, we aren't the same. And about that conscious voice of yours, you're humping it." I flushed deeply to the words, but soon forgot them when he bit down harshly on my neck.

"Ah!" I bit my bottom lip to contain the noises that the hollow brought out, a bit embarrassed since they came out so easily.

"I'll be your toy king," he whispered into my ear before returning to my neck. "All you have to do is give in. I'll make sure you're satisfied. And I won't leave ya' like a certain espada." My breath hitched as the wrappings around my hips fell to the ground with my pants. "Ya can use me anytime. Just like when you use me whenever you fight someone." His twisting words only got more tangled with each other, but they perfectly meshed together.

"S-Shiro," I sobbed out a bit when he stopped his hand, rubbing up against his hard on. He groaned darkly, but it seemed like such a turn on at the moment.

"So king how about it?" The deep husked voice sent a jolt of excitement down my spine, and I shivered slightly to his voice. Why did it have this kind of effect on me? He's a hollow. Not just any hollow but-

"Ah…S-Shiro. Damn it! Just fuck me already!" I spat out at Shiro giving him a sharp glare that had him chuckling in a way that made me squirm in his hold on my hips. He bit my ear harshly making me whimper slightly and squirm some more having myself move more towards him.

"As you wish my King," Shiro growled out in all seriousness and attached his lips to my neck. I moaned, grinding my front against him. He growled grabbing my hips harder making bruises begin to form. But damn, it felt good.

"Shiro, hurry up." He bit down hard on my neck making the words leave out in a light breath. I yelped sharply, feeling a smile from him spread across my neck. He didn't move any quicker; he kept it slow and teasing. Withering in his hold that had only tightened, I growled a bit but forgot the frustration that started to build up when his fingers slid off of my bare hips trailing upwards and dipping into hard, then smooth dips of my skin. I felt him suck in a shaky breath as he passed a perked caramel nipple. His lips bit down on my jaw lightly, wiggling a bit more wanting more contact, more movement, heat.

"Shiro please…," I whimpered out rolling my hard cock up against his. I felt Shiro's body jerk towards it. He moaned lightly on my jaw. Open mouth kisses were pressed against my temple, followed by the light vibration of his laughter.

"Have some patience King. I'll get to it soon, no need to rush. Besides, rushing stuff takes out half of the fun of things." I growled, slightly annoyed at how slow he was taking it, but I sighed and let it go as soon as his fingers rolled a caramel stub. I arched to his touch, his fingers dancing along my skin like fire. Beautiful fire. This isn't right. My brain spoke up, but it went ignored when Shiro's lips pressed on the sides of my lips. I turned towards his satin lips. He allowed the small movement, having our lips brush together. I pushed forward, but he pulled back. I gave him a glare, but he kept his look soft.

"I am not a blue haired kitty Ichigo. Think slowly." You'd think this guy being a crazy ass that he is would take it hard and quick. But he was being surprisingly soft. "Why don't you just try and enjoy it instead of commanding King? I'll treat you good." His soft heart-wrenching whispers made a whimper work up out of my mouth. I nodded against his cheek. His smile slid back on his lips. "Good."

His fingers, that were on my chest, slid up my shoulders slowly and pushed off my shihakushou. His lips ghosted over mine for a moment before taking them fully. His tongue danced across before pushing lightly against my closed lips. My arms moved back more letting the shihakushou fall to the ground. I sighed contently to his fingers that dragged down my arms and yanked on them harshly. Before I could think, he had me flipped and pressing against the window that belonged to one of the many tall towers in my world. His mouth dominated mine. I brought up my arms, tangling my fingers in his snow white locks of hair. His control of the slow and steady pace seemed to be slipping. It was slipping so quickly, while I was moaning into his mouth. It made his fingers twitch. Lifting my hips, I brushed my hard member against his, that was still restrained by cloth. He growled lightly biting down on my tongue a bit. I whined slightly when Shiro's mouth parted from mine. He breathed heavily along with me.

"Don't tease me. I won't be able to stay in control of myself," Shiro warned, which made me grin a little, as my nose rubbed against his.

"Who says I want you to stay in control? Now, that takes the fun out of things," I panted out, sucking his lip back into my mouth before letting it pop out. He groaned deeply letting his head dip on to my chest. His fingers trembled against my waist that he had been lightly caressing with his finger tips. I rolled my hips against his again. His body jerked making our erections rub once more.

"Shit," Shiro cursed, biting hard on my collar bone. "Don't tempt me Ichigo," he whispered darkly that had everything tingling in excitement. Chuckling, I bent my head down getting a face full of snow locks. I nuzzled my face in the softness.

"I'm tempting. So, what are you going to do about it?" I husked out making his head tilt upwards. Those eyes narrowed at me, but they were so heated, his pupils almost didn't exist.

"I'll make sure you won't tempt me again." I shivered to the promise in his voice, excited. I lowered my hands from the back of his neck to his shoulders, flipping our position. He stared at me with wide eyes. Biting down on his lip again, I let a grin slide across my lips.

"Maybe I would want you to do it again. Ever thought about that Shiro?" His eyes faltered to the words. I let my hands slid down to his cloth covered cock and grabbed it. Shiro sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ichigo." A warning tone came out, but I ignored it. I rubbed his cock through his pants while watching him moan and start to shiver under the pressure. His eyes started to roll back, but they snapped back to me.

"Yes my horse?" I felt my stomach start to stir at the sight. Shiro moaned deeply while beads of sweat began to form on his brow, cheeks flushed, mouth wide open. I licked my lips to it, and he moaned again, bucking into my hand.

"I-Ichigo, I'm s-serious. I want to savor you." Pausing, he sighed a bit and looked back at me.

"Savor?" I questioned. Grimmjow had used that on me too, but then he ended up leaving. Shiro nodded a bit sliding his hands on my own, making me pull away from my target.

"Except, I won't leave ya to suffer alone like blue kitty did. I'll savor ya' cause I love my king." Did a hollow just profess his love to me? His eyes didn't seem like they were joking, that and his signature grin was gone, replaced with a frown. I pulled a hand out of his light grasp, having it slide up his fully clothed body to his bare neck.

"Then prove it," I whispered softly, nipping on his chin and feeling his grip tighten around my hand. He was being slightly hesitant about the idea.

"But I want to go slow…" I lifted my eyes to his, tilting my head a bit.

"I'll let you go slow…next time." His golden eyes widened.

"Next time…?" Shiro asked with shock thick in his voice.

"Yeah next time, you can go as slow as you want then. But just not right now. Please Shiro…" Shiro seemed to have let go of his control, because it wasn't a moment later that I was flipped over and pressed hard against the window, hard enough that it cracked a bit under the pressure.

"Yes, my King," he growled out making me shudder slightly.

"AH!" I moaned out arching my back against him, making sure to rub against his cock. Shiro growled again and bit down harder on my neck before pulling back. But it was only for a moment, before he was back on. This time it was his bare skin that rubbed against my own. "Shiro." His lips attached to my back, and he rubbed his dripping cock against my ass, pushing it through the clenching ass cheeks. Moaning deeply, I pushed further back, feeling it brush a waiting hole. "Shiro…" His hands that were holding my wrists against the cracking window pulled away and started to explore my body quicker. One hand rested on my hip and the other dipped between my ass cheeks. I whined a bit pathetically, pushing my hips back. He groaned and pushed a finger tip in the tight hole. Pushing back further, he caught the draft and shoved it in.

"Ah! S-Shiro mmh," I moaned, feeling his finger start to pump slowly with another joining a moment later. My fingers pressed harder against the glass that had stopped cracking for the moment. Shiro groaned while stretching me.

"With Grimmjow being as big as he was, I didn't think you'd be this tight." I whimpered a bit in want, wanting those fingers to go quicker, deeper.

"Shiro…" His lips touched the side of my head, and a quiet laugh came out. He seemed to try to say something for a moment but hesitated.

"Yes…my…love." I snapped my hips back onto his hand. His fingers then brushed the prostrate that begged for attention.

"Ah! Nnh Shiro." Shiro bit down on my ear and pressed his fingers back against the gland. Love? I was only able to think of the word for a moment before every thought was lost. White fog started to take over when he stabbed the gland harder.

"Just put it in please," I begged, wiggling my hips on his hand. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to touch something of his, but in the position he had me in it was impossible.

"As you wish love." Again I didn't dwell on the word as he pulled his fingers out from inside of me and replaced them with a thick pulsing muscle. I waited eagerly. He sucked in a breath. I groaned slowly as he sunk into me deeply. I took a moment, letting him adjust as he let me adjust.

"Move." Shiro didn't reply to my command. He just grabbed my hips with both hands and quickly pulled his hips back; then, he snapped them forward. "Ah!" I felt my cock pulse in want, "P-please," I whispered out. Once more he was only silent. One hand left my hip and went to the front, grabbing on to my aching cock. I felt my head snap back and a loud moan erupting. "Ah!" Shiro's lips brushed against my jaw, making my eyes peal open to look at him. His eyes were lowered and deep, taking everything in. _Shiro. _

Again, he stabbed my prostate. Unable to focus on him I leaned down against the window having my fingers trying to fist against it. "Ah hah. Ah!" I rested my forehead against the glass that creaked again, not sure whether to buck forward into his hand, or to suck in his throbbing cock. I whined a bit confused on what to do, deciding just to use the glass as a support and leave him to the deciding. I felt heat curling tightly in my stomach, and the tingling sensation flaring outwards. "S-Shiro I-" I was cut off with another moan coming out. He grunted and thrusted harder, deeper inside of me, making me see almost completely nothing but white. The tightening heat that curled in my stomach went down to my pulsing cock, which his grip tightened around the base letting a false release come. I sobbed in slight frustration making my hips back into his harshly.

"Ichi-Ah," Shiro moaned against my neck, breathing hot raspy breaths against my jaw line,

"Don't tease me please Shiro." He groaned moving his head away. I felt the sweat droplets slide across my shoulder to the back of my neck.

"Yes, my love." I jolted as he went harder in.

"Yes, nh!" He released my throbbing cock slightly and stroked it. I bucked into his hand harder while feeling his teeth scrape along my back. His hand on my hip got tighter, his thrusts, quicker. Everything fogged into a white color. The heat that curled into my stomach came outwards making everything numb. An unheard moan came. I felt him dive deeper into me before stopping. Heat pushed its way deeper inside. "Mmh…Shiro," I panted out, and everything slowly came back. We now rested against the glass that surprisingly still held us up even cracked as much as it was.

"King," He groaned out, having his hand release my softening member and go up my side to rest on my shoulder.

"Shiro…promise not to leave," I whispered out not wanting the vulnerability in my voice to be heard, but I knew he heard it anyway.

"King…" Looking harder at my reflection in the glass, I gave it a slight glare like it said something stupid instead of me. Seeing clouds start to form in the outer world, I felt his hands lightly caress my back before pulling. Going with his pull, I was turned to face him. His eyes were deep with emotion. The clouds grew darker. Where did they come from? I questioned only briefly before returning my attention to Shiro, who stared at me with some expression a hollow shouldn't make, or isn't known to make, with big warm eyes that melted me right down to the bone.

"King, even if I ever wanted to. I can't." I felt a slight sting from the words that tumbled off of his lips. Looking away from him, I felt rain start to patter onto my skin. He didn't pay any mind to it like I did.

_Why is it raining?_ His eyes then drifted up to the rain then back to me. "It rains when you're sad, or troubled my King." I looked towards him. He knew. I frowned a bit. He only smiled lightly. It seemed a bit sheepish but…_adorable_?

"Why are you upset? I love my King remember? " I flushed darkly to the words, feeling my chest tighten. Did he say what I think he said? Shiro leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Yes, and if you tell anyone, I won't fuck you hard ever again." The cloud seemed to go away, but I didn't notice as a grin, wide as his, slid on my face.

"Whatever, Horse." He chuckled, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to mine.

"I believe you're the horse in this part of the relationship."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. His chuckling followed me all the way out to reality, where my pupils struggled to adjust to the now dark light. I looked around, shit it was night time.

"Damn it! This is why I wanted you to move quicker. Now look at what time it is. the sun isn't even up anymore! Oh shit, Kon!" Fear was building up in me. I ran back to my house, sighing in relief when Kon was spotted lying on the floor reading a magazine. Hopping through the window, I sighed looking down to an oblivious Kon and his magazine. I looked closer at the magazine before feeling heat tingling in the back of my neck again. "Kon, you're reading porn?" I shouted, sending the mod soul flying upwards a bit. He looked my way with wide eyes.

"No! Ah don't hurt me! Please! Oh come on, you were gone for so long, and then Shinji came and gave me- I'm sorry! Blame Shinji! He gave it – Please don't kill me!" I chased him around the room trying to smash him with the dull side of my zanpaktou. The chase didn't last too long. Now Kon was back in his plush body and in a place where he'll be for a very long time.

"Ichigo, I promise I won't read any ever again! Please-Mph!" I taped Kon's mouth shut with duct tape, tossing the roll aside.

"Have a nice night, Kon." I left the bathroom where Kon was currently taped to the toilet. Slamming the door behind me, I sighed heavily before flopping onto the bed. Now I looked at what that asshole had given me, a lovely golden fucking hard on. Perfect.

**I can take care of that for you.** Shiro's voice rang in my head pleasantly. I almost felt his grin spreading when I smirked a bit._ Night's young, guess that means you can take your time with it._

**Ha ha ha!**

_

* * *

_

W o r d s : 5 4 0 6

This is for a very talented DA Artist who is in love with this paring. I hope I did well, I was very unsure about it and my friend Jenny can agree to that. And I'm still really unsure about it. I love giving things a story instead of just pure smex smex smex. Anyway please tell me your thoughts on it.

For : Mizashi

Over and out!

Edit: This file has been bettafied ;)


End file.
